Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature sensing elements and, in particular, a temperature sensing element for sensing a temperature of an electrically heated window.
Description of Related Art
Existing sensors for use in heated windows are prone to failure from stress and other vulnerabilities. Use of such sensors in aircraft windows exposes the sensors and the components thereof to extreme changes in temperature and other conditions that lead to premature failure. As an example, solder joints are often subject to considerable stress and tend to loosen. Without a reliable temperature sensor, the temperature of a heated window cannot be properly regulated and ice and/or fog can form. Accordingly, there is a need for a more reliable temperature sensor that overcomes some or all of the technical problems of the prior art.